


Marry me

by Mmjohns



Series: Microficlets [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Microficlets, SuperCorp, karlena, marriage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Supercorp Marriage fic





	Marry me

Lena looks down to the blonde who is curled in her arms. They are laid out on Kara's couch the TV playing softly in the background as Kara lays in Lena's arms curled as she reads a book. Lena lays behind her one hand holding her own book the other gently stroking through Kara's hair.

She watches the blonde and the way the sun shines across her hair like molten gold and when Kara looks up to her and smiles she can't help the urge to kiss her. 

As they pull apart Kara smiles as she asks "What was that for?"

"Marry me?" Lena asks 

Kara sputters "what?"

"Marry me, now, today, marry me Kara"

"I…I… yes" Kara stammers before smiling brightly and moving to kiss Lena feeling the heat as their lips press together and smiling brightly "I'll call Alex and we'll get married"

 

 

Four hours later it is done, as it turns out there is nothing a Luthor's money can't accomplish. Kara can't help but smile as she stands in a tux beside her now wife in the National City church as Lena's dress flows around her and dances slightly in the wind. The sun glints off the matching bracelets that entangle their left arms as they look out over the small crowd of friends and family that had assembled. 

Beside them stand Alex and Maggie. Maggie in a suit with a red tie and Alex in a red dress. In the pews before them sit a teary eyed J'onn as Eliza beams up at them, a smiling Cat Grant and a jubilant Jess. James stands behind them camera in hand as he takes photos even as Winn stands next to him video camera in hand.

 

And as they turn back to their smiling wife taking the hand she offers they step forward into their new life together


End file.
